Memoria
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Commande de Kokol153! Quand Demyx ouvre enfin ses yeux sur lui même, un peu forcé par Axel et Larxène... Il arrive, pas très fier de lui, l'acide ne l'aura pas tué, il viendra tout recommencer, leur histoire d'amitié, comme un amoureux à ses pieds... Axel/Larxène, Demyx/OC


**Bonsoir !**

**Voici une commande, de Kokol153, une songfic.**

**J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Disclaimer**

**Tout à Disney/Square Enix, Clarxen appartient à Kokol, et Memoria à Indochine**

**Les couples principaux sont Axel/Larxène et Demyx/OC**

**Memoria**

**J'arrive, pas très fier de moi  
Le pire est derrière moi  
Je reviendrai tout recommencer  
Comme un amoureux à tes pieds**

_Nous y voilà._

_Enfin… Je suis un peu seul là._

_Face à la porte de sa maison. Celle de ses parents. Enfin bref._

_Comment faire à présent ?_

…_Lui expliquer._

_Lui dire la vérité._

_Comment on en est arrivé là ?_

_J'aurais du l'écouter avant. Ecouter Larxène. Ecouter Axel. M'écouter moi-même._**  
**

**Alors on se souviendra  
Que je me suis noyé sans toi  
Alors on se souviendra  
Des mots, des larmes et puis de rien**

_Une heure avant…_

Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Oui, pourquoi !

Ma meilleure amie s'est disputée avec moi, ses propos étaient incohérents, j'ai rien compris du tout, puis elle s'est barrée du lycée et, pour la première fois depuis la maternelle, elle a séché l'école.

J'appuie sur la sonnette. Rien.

Je toque à la porte.

C'est sa mère qui m'ouvre, avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir Demyx ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et vous ?

-Bien également… Est-ce que Clarxen est là ?

-Non… Elle est partie depuis une demi-heure, elle te cherchait justement.

Je décidai donc d'aller chez moi, constatant qu'elle n'est pas là…

Je reçus un appel.

Nymphe Furieuse on air.

-Demyx. Tu lui a fait quoi à Clarxen ? Elle répond plus aux textos que par « C'est la faute à cet enfoiré de Demyx » !

-Je suis un enfoiré… Le pire, c'est que je sais même pas pourquoi, c'est elle qui a pété un boulon !

La blonde à l'autre bout du téléphone ne dit rien, puis…

-Je viens de recevoir un autre message, elle est chez elle, et a pas voulu te faire rentrer. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on se retrouve en centre ville ce soir, à un café, et tu nous explique ce bordel, à moi et à Axel, ok ?

Je confirme et raccroche, sur de me faire tuer 2 fois ce soir, j'en ai la vive impression.

Au moins.**  
**

**J'arrive, pas très fier de moi  
L'acide ne m'aura pas tué  
Ne me pardonne pas, mais ne m'oublie pas  
Ne m'excuse pas, mais ne nous oublie pas  
Un jour je serai de retour près de toi  
Un jour je ferai tout en notre mémoire  
**

L'automne étant frais, je sortis en doudoune noire et commanda un café en terrasse.

La Nymphette, comme on la surnomme avec Axel, apparut avec ce dernier, tirée par la main par la blonde qui, après un salut rapide, se laissa choir sur une chaise.

-Bon, allez, vas-y, raconte…

-Hé bien, en fait… On s'est disputés…

-Bah, on fait ça avec Larxène tout le temps hein…

-Tais toi. Puis ?

-Elle faisait la tronche, et moi je voulais savoir pourquoi. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'était pas bien du tout depuis quelque temps, et que c'était de ma faute. On a donc commencé à monter sur nos ergots, et je comprenais rien à rien de ce qu'elle me disait, en fait… Un peu comme si elle me faisait une scène de ménage…

La blonde s'illumina soudainement.

-VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE ?!

Je restais coi.

-Mais… Nooon ! Tu sais que je sors avec Kairi…

Axel me traita alors de sombre crétin, et Larxène se cogna la tête contre l'épaule du roux, l'air de rien.

C'est pas comme si la plupart des clients du café nous regardaient, hein…

-Tu comprends rien à rien non de Dieu ! Même Lexaeus le frigidaire a remarqué le comportement de Clarxen !

-Et t'as jamais remarqué, continua Axel, par hasard…

-Que tes petites copines…

-Ont toujours…

-Un point en commun avec Clarxen-chan ?

C'est a ce moment là que ça tilta.

**Comme si la vie nous l'empêchera  
Comme ça la vie nous dira  
Un jour je serai de retour près de toi  
Un jour je ferai tout, pour être avec toi**

Je me relevai brusquement et attrapa mon sac et mon manteau, leur laissa un billet pour payer ma consommation et sortit dehors.

L'air libre, l'air frais.

Puis je me mit à réfléchir.

Qu'est ce que je suis con.

C'était évident !

Larxène est la première fille avec qui je suis sortie.

Clarxen a le même tempérament.

Après, une fille qui s'appelle Aqua, et qui adorait tout ce qui était musique et danse.

Clarxen, elle, jouait du piano et chantait, tout en inventant des chorégraphies qui étaient bien.

Xion, elle, voulait un monde meilleur.

Clarxen est utopiste.

Je m'arrête là, parce que tout enfle dans ma tête, tout me crie la vérité.

Je suis aveugle, complètement.

Je cours maintenant, j'espère qu'elle est toujours chez elle, je lui parlerais, après, c'est à elle de décider de mon sort.**  
**

**Je vide tout et je rentre chez moi  
Je prie fort pour que tu veuilles de moi  
Ne pleure pas, ton chagrin est le mien  
Ne pleure pas, les autres ne me font plus rien  
Un jour je serai de retour près de toi  
**

_Nous y voilà._

_Enfin… Je suis un peu seul là._

_Face à la porte de sa maison. Celle de ses parents. Enfin bref._

_Comment faire à présent ?_

…_Lui expliquer._

_Lui dire la vérité._

_Comment on en est arrivé là ?_

_J'aurais du l'écouter avant. Ecouter Larxène. Ecouter Axel. M'écouter moi-même._

Je sonne.

Sa mère réapparait.

-Encore toi Demyx ? Je te l'ai dit, Clarxen n'est pas là !

-Madame, je sais qu'elle est là. Larxène me l'a dit. S'il vous plait...

J'ai du lui faire drôlement pitié pour qu'elle me laisse passer avec ce je ne sais quoi dans l'oeil...

...A-t-elle remarqué que mes orbes étaient rouges et gonflés ?

Je monte doucement les escaliers, et entendit de la musique.

Je toquais doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ma meilleure amie, un rayon de soleil métisse, au visage fin, des yeux couleur noisettes, une cascade de cheveux bruns aux reflets acajou, mais qui est plus, je viens de le réaliser.

-Demyx ? Dit-elle, sur un ton mélangeant de la surprise et encore un peu de colère envers ma bêtise.

-J'ai compris, lui dis-je.

Je l'approcha et déposa doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**Comme si la vie nous l'empêchera  
On s'en sortira, on résistera  
On s'en sortira et on vieillira  
Un jour je ferai tout en notre mémoire  
Un jour je serai de retour près de toi**

Larxène souriait, diaboliquement.

-T'as vraiment besoin de faire cette mise en scène ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Tu vois, je suis même pas sure que ça marche.

-Donc t'as envoyé Demyx à une mort certaine ?! S'écria Axel.

-Tu crois franchement que je l'aurait fait si il n'y avait pas de résultats, avec toutes les souffrances que j'ai eu afin de te forcer à convaincre Clarxen d'accepter mon si géniallissime plan ?

-Ça ce voit que c'est pas toi qui t'es payé le sale boulot...

-J'ai des talons aiguille aussi, Axel...

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiètes...

Ils se turent quelques instants, regardant le lac dans l'air froid de la nuit, scintiller sous les étoiles et la lune, avachis sur leur banc.

-Cependant, je crois qu'on a eu raison de le faire.

-Ah ?

-Oui... Je n'envoie plus de textos depuis 10 minutes.

-Ben, c'est bon signe non ?

-J'espère !

Ils se sourirent, se levèrent, et décidèrent de rentrer, main dans la main.

Ils s'évanouirent dans la nuit.

Fin.


End file.
